Cardiovascular disease (CVD) represents the primary cause of mortality for men and women in developed countries globally. These premature deaths come at great cost to both the individuals and their families, as well as representing a huge burden to the health care system of the country. The risk factors for coronary heart disease are well-recognized and include: higher than average serum cholesterol, elevated levels of LDL; a low level of HDL in proportion to the LDL level; higher than average serum triglycerides; higher levels of lipid oxidation products creating plaques and streaks which cause blockages of coronary arteries, and in the case of vulnerable plaques, represent a causative factor in promulgating ACS. An additional risk factor for coronary heart disease and stroke is high blood pressure. Reduction in these risk factors is effective to reduces the prevalence of coronary heart disease and its many costs.
In accordance with the findings of the U.S. 2005 Dietary Guidelines Advisory Committee, 70% of Americans are omega-3 fatty acid deficient. Further studies indicate that over 84% of CVD patients are deficient in omega-3 fatty acids, specifically Eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), Docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and Docosapentaenoic acid (DPA).
Cardiovascular disease (CVD) represents the primary cause of mortality for men and women in developed countries globally. These premature deaths come at great cost to both the individuals and their families, as well as representing a huge burden to the health care system of the country. The risk factors for cardiovascular disease are well-recognized and include: higher than average serum cholesterol, elevated levels of LDL; a low level of HDL in proportion to the LDL level; higher than average serum triglycerides; and higher levels of lipid oxidation products and inflammatory processes creating plaques and streaks which cause blockages of coronary arteries. An additional risk factor for cardiovascular disease and stroke is high blood pressure. Reduction in these risk factors is effective to reduce the prevalence of CVD and its many costs.
Although in some cases, genetic predisposition contributes to CVD incidence, poor diet and sedentary lifestyle are major factors that contribute to increased risk for the development, and progression of CVD. Because of this, clinical management of CVD often includes an attempt to modify a patient's lifestyle to increase exercise, and incorporate a balanced diet, rich in omega-3 fatty acids. Due to non-compliance, and often an inability of a patient to adhere to lifestyle modifications, optimal patient care is not achieved through these efforts alone, and other therapeutic interventions or strategies must be considered.
Treatment options may include lipid-regulating medications, such as statins, or fibrates that act to lower low density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol and concomitantly APO-B and/or triglycerides (TG), metabolic components that are thought to contribute to atherosclerotic plaque buildup, and increase the risk for heart attack or stroke. However, many of these treatment options come with unwanted side effects that could add additional health risks, or cause physical discomfort.
With regard to obstruction of vessels with plaque, it is observed that plaque deposits can be large or small. In the case of large plaques, they may act to obstruct the vessel, causing a gradual incremental reduction in the size of the arterial lumen. This ongoing process may be treatable with medication, or the use of stents or the like to reopen arterial flow. In the case of small, but vulnerable plaques, these unstable deposits have the ability to suddenly burst, resulting in a cascade effect, which may lead to formation of a thrombus which obliterates blood flow in a coronary or cerebral artery, creating a myocardial infarction or stroke.
Statins are cholesterol-lowering drugs, which work by blocking an enzyme the liver needs for cholesterol production. There are at least a half-dozen statins available on the market, from a number of different manufacturers. These statins vary somewhat in their potency and ability to lower LDL cholesterol.
In the field of CVD prevention, there is no single prior art composition which reduces the variety of risk factors associated with this pervasive disease and which has wide spread applicability to the population in developed countries.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a novel composition, which may be incorporated into an orally administered dietary regimen for the reduction of risk factors associated with CVD. The composition of the invention represents a unique combination of one or more statins with an omega 3 fatty acid formulation which have been shown to reduce risk factors associated with CVD, and in one aspect contribute to the stabilization of vulnerable plaque.
Omega-3 fatty acids are natural polyunsaturated fats found in sea foods like fish and which are presently also available as dietary supplements. They contain more than one double bond in the aliphatic chain. They are named according to the number (>1), position and configuration of double bounds. The three major types of omega-3 fatty acids are alpha-linolenic acid (ALA), eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA). These omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids have been shown to protect against several types of cardiovascular diseases such as myocardial infarction, arrhythmia, atherosclerosis, and hypertension (Abeywardena and Head, 2001; Kris-Etherton et al., 2003). It is widely accepted that (EPA) (C20:5n-3) and (DHA) (C22:6n-3) are the major biological active polyunsaturated fatty acids contributing to the prevention of a variety of cardiovascular disorders by improving endothelium-dependent vasodilatation and preventing activation of platelets. Fish oil, EPA and DHA have been shown to induce relaxation and inhibit contraction by mechanisms that are endothelium-dependent (Shimokawa et al., 1987; Yanagisawa and Lefer, 1987). High contents of omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids, especially EPA, inhibited platelet aggregation and increased bleeding time, presumably due to a reduced generation of thromboxane A2. Previous studies have also shown that dietary supplementation with cod-liver oil purified omega-3 fatty acids potentiated endothelium-dependent relaxations in isolated porcine coronary arteries (Shimokawa et al., 1988).
If a combination therapy including a novel omega-3 formulation in combination with one or more statins, could be provided for enhancing the patient's lipid profile and mitigating the various risk factors for cardiovascular disease, particularly reduction of overall serum cholesterol levels, reductions in high blood pressure, increase in the HDL:LDL ratio, reduction of triglycerides and homocysteine levels, reduction in apolipoprotein-B levels, and prevention of lipid oxidation, formation of plaques, and stabilization of vulnerable plaques, a long felt need would be realized.